Baby Baby
by Unironi
Summary: *A Ranma is a Toddler fic*  A 'run in' with a persistent feline ghost leaves Ranma in the care of a middle aged lady. Meanwhile, Ryoga gets lost...again.  Third genre- Hurt/ Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Akane smiled deviously to those around her. This plan was great, if she did say so herself.

* * *

><p>*Glug, Glug, Glug* Ranma Saotome walked through the familiar halls of the Tendo household. The drink he was drinking – an American drink called 'Gatorade'- was actually Ryoga's.<p>

"Ryoga, where are ya?" he called, moving not quite as quickly as his regressed five year old legs would let him. Why would he? He had time, and he sure wasn't going anywhere anytime soon (though Ryoga, he could get lost going down the street). He slowed down and peeked into Akane's room, "_Ryooooogaaaa_." No response. He'd had a feeling he wasn't gonna be there, but what surprised him was that Akane wasn't there. It _was _her room after all.

He stopped in his tracks. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen _anyone_ in a while. He sniffed the air for the familiar smell of Pinesol from Kasumi's cleaning. Nothing. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't even hear Nabiki's money counter machine as it whizzed through thousand yen notes. It was quiet, he realized, and that made him anxious.

_Pshh,_ a voice pushed into his head, _they've probably headed to Ucchan's as revenge._ He peeked into the kitchen to find that all the food was still there, untouched. It hadn't even been set yet. He'd been expecting to see a plate of Akane's cooking and the rest of the food somehow vanished into thin air, but there was nothing of the sort.

"Guys, where are ya?" he called, anxiousness causing him to move faster. Not that he was worried about them of course. He just preferred to know that they hadn't gotten themselves into some kind of trouble. What with Ryoga, his Pop's and that un-cute tomboy with them, the possibilities were endless.

_Ryoga's probably gone 'nd gotten 'em lost or somethin',_ his mind reasoned (he didn't care to make note that they probably had Nabiki with them, and her sense of direction was+++++ near immaculate). He just needed to wait till they got tired of walking in circles and decided to come home. So he did.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And had a nap.

And sparred a little with his shadow (who insisted on playing dirty).

And did some chin-ups.

And push-ups.

And waited some more.

He was bored. Of course he'd learnt the whole 'patience is a virtue' thing, but this was getting ridiculous! It was almost midnight for Pete's Sakes! And why was it suddenly so chilly in this room?

_Rrrrraaaanmaaaa_.

He really didn't appreciate the chills that danced their way up his spine.

_Rrrranmaaaaa_.

Jiving wasn't much better.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRAANMAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

That time the chills themselves hid for cover. The ghostly voice seemed to have a particularly... feline tint to it. "T...that's not funny guys," the five year old pulled his best bored face. That is, till all the lights died at once, and the air began to blow in a particularly ominous way.

_RRRRRAANMA SAOTOME!_

The voice was feline, the cat like rolled 'r's unmistakable. The five-year-old martial artist turned stiffly to the source of the voice, small teardrop making themselves known in his eyes. His brained tensed, his catophobia starting to work its magic as he processed the sight before him. A large imp in the shape of a cat.

A really big cat.

A really big, scary, cat.

_RANMA SAOTOME_

This time the felines hiss came out as a bark.

Ranma had no objections as his body picked itself up and dashed a hole through a wall. "WAAAAH!" he wailed, trying his best to get away from the beast. "KITTY GO 'WAY! KITTY GO 'WAY!" There were few things that stood in his path: a statue of a mushroom, a small ceramic angel (he didn't understand why it was there. He doubted he ever would) and finally, the wall separating the Tendo Dojo from the rest of the world. All of these things were no more by the time the teen in the toddlers' body had come past them.

"DEMON CAT! DEMON CAT! DEMON CAT!"

He could faintly see the lights as they flickered on in the houses of those around him. Of course this distraction was for the best. If he hadn't, then he might've looked back and seen the ever-glowing spirit grow bigger and bigger with every additional dead-cat spirit that came its way.

_MRAAAAW_

A small, luminescent blast shot from its mouth and hurdled towards the speeding toddler. The blast didn't seem to slow nor lose power. As for Ranma, well, he was running surprisingly fast for a toddler, but that was a fact he didn't care to note. What he wanted to do for the time being was to get the hell _away_ from the demonic creature that tailed him closely.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA," the residents of the Tendo household shared a joyful laugh- well, two of them anyway. Nabiki groaned and took another sip of tea.<p>

"Did you see his face?" Genma Saotome let out a cackle that shook the very walls of the Tendo Dojo. Outsiders would probably have looked in and wondered what kind of sicko would get pleasure from making a five year old pee his pants. Their answer would then have turned into a panda before their very eyes at the splash of cold water.

"BAHAHAHA!" Soun took another gulp of his sake, "Saotome my friend, that was a brilliant idea. Brilliant!"

Akane sighed and looked away from the two men, she for one felt bad for fooling Ranma like that. It seemed cruel, getting Shampoo to dress up like a cat-ghost to chase after him, she meant. Her eyes lifted to the black midnight skies, and her heart felt like lead. "Oh, Ranma..." she sighed, abruptly standing up to go to her room. They'd chased him close to two hours ago but there were still no signs of his return.

Her eyes widened as she click-clicked open a doorway to ultimate disaster. Books... everywhere... clothes... tattered... and finally, a smashed frame with a picture of her mother in it. Eyes fixated upon it, the rest of the hazards seemed to fade from existence as she let her hand slide around the glitter-laden edges. She placed the photo facedown, suddenly loss of all traces of sympathy. After all, didn't all naughty boys deserve to be punished?

* * *

><p>But finally, as Ranma tripped and fell over the bronze statue at the edge of the building he was running on, his thoughts went back to Akane and the rest. Were they okay? How had the cat beast found their home? Did Akane notice that his dirty-fighting shadow had destroyed her room?<p>

He remembered the small glittered picture frame as it sat on her desk. He'd knocked it over and had broken its fragile frame. He... he was gonna make her a new one with Ryoga, but he'd never found him.

_Akane..._

Ranma's eyes were half opened, and he could see that he'd clearly missed the canal and was now headed for the rock filled ledge (he remembered it to be hard as... well, rock). His sixteen year old form would be able to make it for sure, but this body... This body was fatigued and little.

"AAARRGH!"

A blast resounded from nowhere, knocking him straight in the back and sending him speeding even faster towards his now apparent doom.

A small tear formed in his eye once more as he took what appeared to be his last breath_. Akane... I'm sorry... He closed his eyes and slipped out of consciousness just before he was caught by the long, slender arms of a passerby. _

_His breath was warm as she held his stilled figure and brushed his bangs from his face. "Sweetheart..." she cooed, and then began a steep trek through the woods, all the way singing in a slow voice:_

_Sweetheart I love you_

_Sweetheart I'm here_

_Sweetheart don't miss me_

_Sweetheart I'm near_

_There's no one to hurt you_

_There's no one to care_

_Oh sweethearts just listen_

_Just sleep, I am here._

* * *

><p>My first Ranma story! On behalf of Air Mocha, we thank you for – wait, wrong speech-<p>

Well, I don't know if I legit need that song bit in there, should I take it out? Your choice, peoples.

I'm not sure if I should say anything yet. In fact, I'll just let you watch, oui?


	2. Chapter 2

When Ranma woke up to his body hugged at all angles by a tucked-in blanket, he had very little on his mind. He sort of wondered why his bed felt so... fluffy. Yes, he did have a pretty good futon, but it was pretty hard when he thought about it, or at least when compared to what it felt like now. Nonetheless, he was reluctant to take it [the blanket] off.

"Noname-chan," he blinked twice, still not lifting his head from the cloud like structure, was someone talking to him? "Noname-chan, are you awake?" Struggling to look up towards the source of the voice but exhaustion took over him and he fell back. What had he done? He felt like he'd been hit by a truck!

"Noname-chan!" his thoughts were intruded by the smell of wafting food- bacon, perhaps? The lady bringing it seemed around thirty (like his mom did, or what he presumed Akane would later look like... not that he thought about it, much). But, when he thought about it, she looked a bit younger. Late twenties, he decided. "Are you feeling better, Noname-chan? You had a bad fever last night..." the lady continued to babble, but Ranma was still dazed. She didn't seem to notice as she kept quibbling on and on and on.

"...But look! I made you soup and bacon and..." the woman was talking like a teenager would to a child they thought too young to understand. Ranma wasn't quite sure if it annoyed him, or just made him more tired. "...So if you don't really like this, I can go get Luca to make you something else, got it?"

Ranma nodded, trying to recollect what she'd said. "M' name's Ranma," he stated, still trying to wrap his head around things. He was supposed to be worried about something... He finally sat up, now at eye level with the lady (though, that wasn't saying much. She was crouching down). "Ranma Saotome."

The lady's eyes shimmered, "Saotome? I have a friend with that last name! Her name's Nodoka..." the girl trailed off again, and Ranma tried to follow her train of thoughts. She knew his mother, how? Had he met this woman before? He didn't recall. "...you couldn't tell now, but we were really close friends in school..." by now Ranma was already mostly awake, and his tummy grumbled.

The woman giggled, "We'll talk later Nonam-," she caught herself, "Ranma-chan."

* * *

><p>"NI HAO!" Akane was snapped out of aloof by Shampoo's bubbly greeting, "Still you no find Airen?"<p>

Akane sighed, "No, we haven't." She muttered, "I think something might've happened to him..." She looked to Shampoo as she continued in an unusually quiet tone, "Did anything happen when you were chasing him?"

Shampoo looked at Akane as though she were insane, "How Shampoo know? Shampoo no chase Ranma," She huffed and her long locks of lavender fell over her shoulders, "Why you ask for Cat-Ghost chase Ranma anyhow?"

Akane's eyes bugged as if they were trying to come out and beat up Shampoo. So, the beast they'd watch chase Ranma was a legitimate beast? So it wouldn't have known when to stop? SO RANMA COULD BE HURT?

Her breath quickened a small amount, and she felt her heart beat ever-so quicker. This was actually bad now. There was a possibility, however small, that Ranma might actually be hurt. _Don't be silly_, her inner voice tried to console her, _He can take care of himself_.

That's when she realized more than ever before that he wasn't able to.

He was just a child.

She promptly stood up, and quickly began to speed walk (just barely under a jog. She doubted her quickly jellifying legs could handle that) back inside. In her haste almost knocking into a door, and not noticing a little black piglet as it watched the scene from afar.

* * *

><p>There was very little noise in the house (Ranma had found out it was located somewhere deep in a hilly part of the forest), and by the time it had reached six pm Ranma was famished. "One, two, Three!" he kicked at a large brown pole three more times, trying to feign away the undeniable urge to stuff his face with kicks and blows of self sustenance. "HIYAA!"<p>

A now-familiar chuckle wafted into the room and Ranma turned to look at the opened door. As expected, the middle aged lady stood at the doorway, short hair resting in a pigtail. She laughed, and allowed two stray hairs to fall into her face.

A split second later, and the pole Ranma was kicking was gone. All that was left was shattered splint, "Great," said the woman, though it wasn't happy nor bubbly (somewhere around noon she'd dropped the bubbly act), "We have more kindle now."

Ranma trailed after the lady, watching her as she sparred with a different wooden log. She was strong and even though she had lots of things wrong with her form every blow was deliberate. Ranma looked closer at the way she was fighting. Why... why was she kicking diagonally? The woman stopped and stood to her full height. She smiled, tapped the top of the log, and watched it clatter to kindle.

"C'mon," she called to him, waiting at the door in a similar position as before, "I'm famished!"

Ranma nodded, blinking, then stood up and followed the lady out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Akane..." little Ryoga called as he tiptoed into her room, "Akane, are you okay?" he saw her attempt at a smile, and that only deepened his frown.<p>

"Oh, Ryoga! Hello," she was fake smiling, and both of them knew it, "What's wrong?"

The boy looked into Akane's brown eyes and sighed, "I... I'm going for a walk," he said, "I'll be back by six." With that said, he ran out. He didn't stop and pretended not to be able to hear her now-distant calls. Why? Well, because if he didn't he surely _would_ have stopped, and that wouldn't be beneficial to anyone.

As he ran, he bumped into a tall, dark haired figure. "Hmm...?" he recognized it to be Mousse. Standing up, little Ryoga promptly reared back his leg, and delivered a powerful blow to the now-older-than-him man (who in response howled in pain) before speeding off once more. He was smiling toothily because he knew exactly where he was going. All he needed to do was look at the big purple sign... or was it black...? No, the sign didn't matter; it was the forest that mattered. Once he found that, he would find Ranma. But one question plagued his mind as he ran on.

How long had Akane's school had a mountain in its back yard?

* * *

><p>Food flew as Ranma dug into a big plate of 'poutine'- a Canadian food. Truthfully, the thing was just French fries covered- no, covered was an understatement- <em>drenched<em> in gravy and cheese and sour cream (with some spring onion flittered on top); he didn't understand why it tasted _so good!_ He kept on eating, reaching out for some 'Philly Steak' and some 'Fettuccini' as well as some of the baked potatoes that had been set out before him. He didn't notice the middle aged lady sneak behind him (possibly because he was stuffing his face, who was to say?) until...

"HEY!" Ranma commanded, hands instinctively rushing to his head as he leapt from his spot at the table. "Don' touch my hair!"

The lady tried to give a sympathetic smile. "I was just goin' to tie up your hair," she justified, "You'll get food in there if you're not careful!" She chuckled lightly and bent down to eye-level, "Let me get that..." her fingers lightly brushed over a spot on Ranma's chin, and she smiled again as she wiped the stain off on her oversized orange-and-blue t-shirt.

"All better," she smiled a third time, making Ranma feel uncomfortable. Why did girls have to be so... nice all the time? He looked away from the lady, and started to eat at a slower rate than what he was used to. He suddenly felt full.

The lady had now stood up, and Ranma finally realized something- he didn't know her name yet! He couldn't keep on just calling her 'lady', now could he? (Though, he cared to note, she didn't seem to mind much).

"Um..." he hesitated while his brain looked for a polite way of saying it, "I never got your name..."

The woman turned around, "Who, me?" Ranma nodded, "I'm Kira. Kira Amayo."

BBBB

_Chapter Two, in the bag!_

_This actually got a lot of responses ^_^ you guys are so nice..._

_Anything you actually remember from the manga/anime is probably not owned by me. Sorry guys, that's just how it works. Kira's mine, though._


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing as she did another mathematics problem, Akane couldn't help but not feel into it. _And the answer would be...six_, she tried to focus, and then switched to look at the answer to the problem. Question Thirty two, it read, Answer: 67.

That was the third time she'd done that question, the third time she'd gotten it wrong. She wasn't looking as she pushed her teal-blue textbook and red-ringed duotang to the door in a burst of frustration. The slightly opening door.

"Oh my!"

Akane turned towards the startled source of voice, "Oh, Kasumi!" she whispered with a slight tone of embarrassment, "I... didn't see you." She gave a sheepish smile. "Did you need something?"

Kasumi shook her head slightly, "No," she said, coming closer to her sister, "I wanted to remind you of tomorrows fair," she smiled affably, "It really would be nice if you would wear the nice orange dress to it." She noted her youngest sister's look of uncertainty, "It would be good for you to take your mind off things for a while." Her gaze drifted to the mess of books and papers littered on the floor of the normally neat bedroom. Akane still had yet to fix up everything, and her drawer was still in pieces from Ranma and Ryoga's fight over the mushroom. Kasumi easily recognized the frame that stood on her sisters' dresser, unmoved and still in pieces from three days prior.

A tired sigh waded through the room, and Akane looked up at her oldest sister with a slight smirk, "Okay, Kasumi," she assured, a slight smile forming at the corner of her lip.

Kasumi smiled, "Oh my!" she stated, looking past her sister and at the small pre-glittered frame. She didn't make note of it, but she was almost sure it had sparkled a little. She passed it off as a bit of stray light from Akane's lamp. As she stood from her sister's bed to leave the room, she couldn't help but notice the problem that seemed to plague her little sister.

"The answer's sixty seven." She stated, and then walked calmly from the room and out into the hallway towards her own room.

_**BbBb**_

Ranma on the other hand, wasn't having things any easier. Kira had tricked him into doing some of the questions from his high school and she now refused to allow him any food unless he could finish them. Correctly. Three times!

"Next question!" Ranma was glaring daggers at the woman from behind his textbook. He'd thought that being a toddler again meant that he'd have no schoolwork, and had voiced so (not quite _'being a toddler again means no work'_- no, something more along the lines of _'I'm a the greatest martial artist of my generation, I don't need this stuff'_). Kira had huffed (seemingly refreshed after the long nap she'd taken) and had stated –hands on hips and tone dominant- that he had the same morals as a Genma Saotome that she'd once known. She'd talked about how he too had thought nothing of school, and how if he wasn't lucky Ranma was going to turn out just like him. Ranma had objected, refusing to be like his Pop in any way except loving the arts- and even that was a stretch.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art though Romeo?" Kira sighed as if she were daydreaming and continued, "What does this quote mean, and where is it from?"

Thinking, Ranma began to tap a pencil against his head, "Wherefore means why, right?" he asked, "Then she's askin' why he's Romeo, an' not some other guy. Romeo an' Juliet. " Ranma yawned, quickly becoming bored, "Can I _go_ now?" he whined desperately. As much as the lady had been kind, she was really getting annoying with how much she tried acting like...like... like a _mom_!

"Hey, Ki-Obasan?"

Both Ranma and Kira turned to face the voice, and Ranma couldn't help but think: _There's no 'Ki' before the Obasan, genius._ It was Luca who had called, and the apparent three quarter Japanese boy was learning anyway.

"May I head to Nerima for the rest of the week? There's a fair tomorrow, and I wanted to go shopping tonight."

"And what about Sunday?"

Luca shrugged nonchalantly, cast a glance at Ranma, and answered in English.

Kira smiled and answered back in English, which Ranma could sort of understand. All he got was "Sound good. Take Ranma with you?" before Kira kept rambling.

"Hai."

Ranma lit up, "Does that mean I don' haf'ta finish my homework?" he asked hopefully.

The two older people laughed. "No." They said, straight faced, and then continued laughing.

**_BbBb_**

Ranma stood quietly as he waited for Luca to finish buying the groceries from about the fourth- or maybe it was sixth- street vendor they'd been to that day. It'd been fun for a while, but Ranma now noticed how incredibly particular Luca was when it came to ingredients, and that bored him a little. He had better things to do than to listen to him ramble about peanuts and parsley. There was a giant cat that he needed to avoid, and he supposed that he should go talk to Akane. Well, the Tendo's in general. He was sure he just thought of Akane because he'd broken her frame. Yeah, that was it. Regardless, the experience was _boring._

"Hey, Luca..." he called to the older man.

"Yeah?" Luca didn't look away from the rice cakes he was observing.

"If you're so particular about ingredients an' stuff, why does Kira always yell at you about them?" Ranma took a seat atop a cleared part of the table and began chewing on a fresh pretzel Luca had bought him.

"Hmm?" Luca looked down at the age-regressed teen, "Obasan never yells at me about ingredients - actually, about anything involving cooking in general. Just other stuff I can't wrap my head around." He turned back to the lady behind the counter and smiled, "So, would you ever boil a pomegranate?" The lady giggled and whispered something into his ear, "Interesting!"

As his head tilted in time with the slow circus music from three booths down, Ranma couldn't help but feel appeased. Somehow, the fact that he hadn't returned to the Tendo's didn't seem nearly as important anymore. "I'll take a bit more of this, please..." he drifted in and out of Luca's conversation, "A discount? You really are a nice lady!" _Llamas, lilies and lilacs..._ it was a sign across the street for a store that sold tiny knickknacks' and things of the sort. "A dinner date? Interesting. Sure, but not tonight..." He felt peckish again. Maybe he'd get some meat buns from a food vendor.

"Ranma."

Maybe another pretzel too. Yeah, those things really did taste good.

"Ranma, we're going."

Ranma hopped down from the place he was seated and started to walk ahead of the brown haired man. "Hey, Luca." He called back, "Can we get s'more pretzels when we go back?"

"Interesting idea, Ranma," He heard Luca chuckle from behind him, "Even better, I'll make you some when we get home!"

**_BbBb_**

Although she really did enjoy the rare opportunity to go shopping without Kasumi for ingredients, today Akane felt a bit... out of sorts. _Maybe I'll bake a cake_, she thought to herself, _Yeah, that'd be nice..._ She stopped at a nearby market and began to look through. _Let's see..._ she quickly looked about and grabbed the first brownish liquid she could find,_ Vanilla Essence!_ The bottle stated in bold fluorescent green letters 'Teriyaki Sauce'._ All purpose flour_, that one she got right, dropping a bag of it into her cart _Baking powder_, she quickly grabbed a bag of confectioners' sugar, _Eggs_, she put in a packet of free-run eggs, _We have sugar at home... I think..._she put down the transparent container of kosher salt. _And a bit of spice never hurt anyone- _and it wouldn't have, if she hadn't picked up cayenne pepper.

"I'll make Ranma a cake so good he'll _have_ to come home!" she giggled and then rushed to a counter to pay.

"Honestly Ranma, you'll end up getting fat if you eat all that Pocky!"

Akane's heart stopped as she turned to the source of the voice. But all she saw was a slightly tanned brown haired man with his arms full of assorted snacks. But there was no child with him. _He's probably talking to his brother or something, _she decided, shaking her head slowly.

"That'll be 2815 yen, please."

She turned her attention back to the cashier and handed the pubescent teen a 5000 yen note.

"Ranma, I don't h-have a-a-any aaaarm spaaaace!" there was a loud crash in the background, and Akane couldn't help but think about all the times she'd sent Ranma flying out the roofs of houses and things of the like. It wasn't that she missed him- no, of course not! She missed the loudness, the excitement that came _with_ him.

Maybe, just maybe seeing that pigtailed would lighten her mood a bit- not that she needed to of course.

**_BbBb_**

"Why again do you need six boxes of Pocky?" Ranma pretended to ignore the irritated sounding Luca before continuing his walk on the blue-painted iron fence. "And you don't think it necessary to help me?" The teen-toddler shot a mock glare at the older man before switching to his hands.

"Can't," he stated matter-o'-factly, "My hands are full."

Luca rolled his eyes, "Aren't we the clever one," he mused, "Be careful on there, it has a tendency of-,"

There was a loud creaking noise as Luca had began talking, and by the time he'd finished Ranma was out of sight.

"Ranma? Ranma?" Luca didn't know if the boy could swim or not, and on the other side of the fence was a sign that clearly stated, 'No toddlers on Fence'. But he hadn't heard a splash or anything, so he couldn't be sure.

"Phew!" Luca turned to the source of the sigh and breathed one of his own. Ranma was on the bit of fence next to him. "That was a close oooooone!" The fence tipped over, and a white sheet of paper floated loftily into his hands. 'No toddlers on this fence either' it stated.

"Oh, interesting," Ranma looked up at Luca's clear brown eyes. When had he jumped into the water? He noticed something else that put him off slightly. Was that red atop his head? "How about we head to the room now, hmm?" Ranma nodded stiffly, and couldn't help but feel that he'd have a lot of explaining to do later.

* * *

><p><em>WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MAH FRIIIIEND!<em>

_Oh wait, the chapter's over *nervous laugh* Anyways. I feel like a disclaimer first. Anything that you remember from the original anime or manga is most likely not mine (Y'never know, do ya?) Kira and Luca are mine, though._

_In other news, Canada Day is tomorrow! WOOOT! Then my cousin's birthday!_

_And thanks for all the alerts and faves and such. ILY!_

_Oh! And an aside! Sort of a thanks for all the attention I've been getting (I hope I don't sound conceited. I just wasn't expecting that many people to like it)_

* * *

><p>Nabiki struggled to understand what her little sister had done, "So, you gave him a 5000 yen note, and DIDN'T take change?" she couldn't understand it, nor did she want to.<p>

"Yeah..." Akane then dumped a cup of Teriyaki sauce into the 'cake' batter. "Oh, one teaspoon of vanilla only? Well, I don't think it'd make much difference..." She began to stir again, "And three table spoons of Cinnamon for good measure!" In went ¾ cups of cayenne pepper. "Nabiki, would you like to lick the bowl?"

Nabiki, still in shock and gravely grieved over the gross misuse of her money (well, her future money) nodded. "Yes. Yes please."

Kasumi coughed, ushering Nabiki and Akane out of her kitchen with a gentle, "It's time for dinner." When she returned to a low growl, she noticed that the whole bowl had moved, along with the concoction inside of it. "Akane's a good girl," she assured herself as she cleaned up a trail of glowing green gloop that led out the window, "Just a homicidal maniac."


End file.
